Everybody Loves Sometime
by MmeMoirae
Summary: Life takes some unexpected turns and twists when Penny and Amy begin living together and Amy realizes the true extent of her feelings for her golden haired bestie.  Sheldon and Penny sub-theme.
1. Chapter One

_Everybody Loves Sometime_

_A "The Big Bang Theory" Fan Fic by Mme Moirae._

_This fan fic starts after S05E08 "The Isolation Permutation." Content from the current season after that episode will be included, though may be altered to suit the story. _

_I own nothing._

_Gentle Readers,_

_While I am in no way a shipper for Amy and Penny (Pam? Pamy? Pemy? Anny?), I am incredibly fond of the friendship between them and how Penny has been the driving force behind the growth and social change in Amy. It was while I was writing a scene for another TBBT fan fic (The Quest for Penny, a S/P ship, cough cough) that this story concept came to mind and refuses to let go. _

_I have no idea where this story is going. There will likely be heart break and angst, confusion, complications, and, knowing me, I'll probably throw in some S/P nuggets because I can't resist the opportunity. _

_The focus, however, will be the relationship between Amy and Penny, and with more focus given to Amy's character than Penny's. _

_I hope you enjoy!_

_(Reviews are like chocolates. Please feed, I'm very okay being conditioned to write more.)_

* * *

><p>A year and a half ago Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler's life changed forever.<p>

In accordance with the agreement she had with her mother, she arrived at a coffee shop to meet Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper on a date. Based on the few emails exchanged prior to meeting, he seemed compatible enough for a single date, though she had neither anticipated or foreseen anything more happening. Relationships and/or men weren't something Amy had any interest in, not when the field of biology had her lost in its alluring presence, and no reason and/or man had ever presented itself to give her an interest. What she had not expected was the sudden click she'd felt with Dr. Cooper, but it wasn't a sensation she would have labeled as chemistry between them – they were a meeting of brilliant minds.

What had been more surprising than discovering someone nearby who could challenge her mentally was meeting the person who challenged her entire world: Penny.

Penny was everything Amy had ever wanted to be in high school (and college): pretty, well liked, sunny, social, and, well, she outright radiated! Penny was the type of girl that Amy used to dream about being friends with and yet didn't understand or like at the same time; for the first month of knowing her, part of Amy had been waiting for the bubbly blond to say something cruel or snarky or pull a practical joke like so many had before her.

Not once did Dr. Fowler pause to consider that she wasn't going to be set upon with malice, that the social world she knew growing up could be different now. For her she had always known that she would remain where she belonged – in the science world where intelligence outranked appearance and no one expected her to be witty and social. (Which, frankly, she was far wittier than most others she met!)

The malice never came. There were no practical jokes. Maybe it was because Penny had already been influenced by the three scientists, future microbiologist, and the weird engineer, but the blond bombshell hadn't once looked at her as if she were a strange outcast, and more and more, Amy realized all of her preconceptions about Penny had been wrong.

Every one of Penny's flaws were outshone by the inner sparkle that made an entire room light up, the way one smile from her could change a whole day, or just a whiff of the vanilla bath soap she used – the same Amy __might__have bought the exact same of just so she could sniff it from time to time. She had the body of a western goddess, one Amy thought about probably too often.

She wanted to hate her. Even dislike her. At the beginning of seeing her – truly, caught off guard by just how beautiful she was – she'd tried so hard to hate, dislike, or even darkly envy her. Valiantly Amy had told herself that the blond's smile was too bright or friendly; that the use of "Shamy" was juvenile and annoying (and it was, really, except when Penny said it); that she simply wasn't educated enough for the boys' social group, or that her perkiness couldn't at all trump the lack of order in her living space. Amy had even tried to convince herself that the "blond bimbo" (the one negative cliché Amy had used for her, but only once and afterward there had been a horrid taste in her mouth) would ruin the genius of Sheldon, Leonard, Raj, and herself. (As he only had a Masters' degree, Howard didn't count.)

Amy had tried to hate her... and failed.

The extent of her failure was abysmal and terrifying. Never before in her life had Amy failed to the degree she had in trying to hate Penny.

She was in love with Penny. Head over heels, over the moon, riding the express lane to heartache, in love with Penny.

And now her best friend and the woman she was in love with was moving into her apartment.

The arrangement had seemed so harmless in the beginning. Penny was – as usual – facing financial problems, but instead of borrowing more money from Sheldon or Leonard and finding herself right back into the same situation in a few months, she'd made the decision to move into a more affordable apartment. Leonard, of course, hadn't been on board with it and had spent a week trying to change Penny's mind – the man was, after all, still madly in love with her and desperate to get her to believe they belonged together. (Not even his association with Priya had been enough to change that dream! The scoundrel.) It had been while Penny was bemoaning about Leonard's attempts that the idea came to Amy and before she could think about it, she'd blurted out:

"Why don't you live with me? I have an extra bedroom now that the monkey is gone. And you wouldn't have to pay any rent."

That had Penny's eyes widening as she straightened on the couch and stared at Amy. "Not pay rent? Amy, I know you do well at the lab, but -"

"No, no! It's not like that. No one else knows this, but my grandparents used to own this building, and now my uncle does. This apartment has housed quite a few of my family and is the only place my mother approved of when I left the nest. In exchange for not paying rent I often settle disputes among any residents and inform my cousin, Marco, when emergency maintenance issues arise."

"Oh, I see."

Amy rushed on as she saw the wheels turning in her bestie's gorgeous head, "We could split utilities and you could help with residential disputes. You're so good with people, Penny! Well, sometimes." She thought quickly to the few times at the Cheesecake Factory where Penny _wasn't_ so good with people. "It would be perfect! You could save money living here and we'd have even more time together!" Visions of girls' nights and impromptu sleep overs (so easier without driving!), sharing a bathroom, "accidental" glimpses of Penny in various stages of undress (she was determined to be able to study the goddess' body), and more danced in the neurobiologist's head.

It was perfect then in Amy's eyes – her and Penny living together. She'd have an incredible new amount of time with her bestie, learn so much more about her, and, for the first time, live with someone who she could trust. Who genuinely cared about her (her mother didn't count as she was, well, her mother). Who wanted to be around her. Who wanted her friendship.

All it took was a half hour before Penny agreed and the two of them quickly devised a plan. Penny's landlord had been nice in not holding Penny to the end of her lease (undoubtedly tired of her often late rent payments and had people lined up for apartments; the latter Amy suspected to be more true as he wanted to start showing it before Penny had even finished packing), the boys took the news with notes of alarm, surprise, and good cheer (and a couple sexual comments from Howard, but, like death, was unavoidable), and two weeks after blurting out her heart's desire, Penny was moving in.

It seemed like such a tragedy that what Amy had been looking forward to she now dreaded, because it wasn't until the morning Penny arrived that Amy realized just how she really felt.


	2. Chapter Two

_Gentle Readers,_

_This is a quiet chapter, so to speak. I wanted to delve a little more into the depth of Amy's new, conflicting thoughts, let her voice come out some, and to introduce Amy's journal which will be a main feature in this tale. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and the return of this story._

_I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>November 9<em>

_Dear Journal,_

_I am in love... and I am terrified. After dedicating my life to the pursuit of knowledge, independence, and personal liberty, of sacrificing social normality to compete in a male dominated environment, I find myself truly afraid for the first time in my life. _

_This compares naught to my trepidation of joining a new social circle a year and a half ago, nor even the first time I knew I would be alone in the same room as the Golden Goddess. This pales even further to my time spent in Norway. At least in a college environment there was the protection of lectures and classes, the warm sanctuary of the library, or, when worst came to worst, the boys' lavatory on the fourth floor – no one ever went there. (Well, almost never.)_

_What do I do? I woke this morning with my mind, as usual, full of thoughts of my golden haired bestie. How can one not think about her? Or dream of her? She is the essence of beauty and everything true and good in this world; despite her sexual wanton behavior, there remains this core of untapped innocence that craves sheltering. Except, in the moment where my eyes slowly fluttered to greet the dawn of a new day, my heart also fluttered with a new found knowledge I was at first most at peace with. _

_I love Penny. I love her as a cherished friend and beloved companion. I love her for her smile and pout, for her sweetness and lightning quick temper. I love her with every fiber in my being. In that moment I could no longer breathe and my heart constricted; if I hadn't known better I would have been immediately concerned over my health. It was only fear I was feeling, however, and not the onset of a possible stroke or heart attack. _

_That I felt fear does not make me feel better. I don't want to be afraid of falling in love for the first time. I should be climbing to the top of the tallest building and screaming with every strength of my lungs that I am in love! That I _feel_ love! I have waited so long to feel this, to have a glimpse of this wonder that everyone around me has already experienced. _

_Penny cannot know. I don't think she'd understand when... I know I don't. _

_I'm in a relationship with a prestigious, arrogant scientist, someone who could not compliment my intelligence, pedigree, or status any more, but I have stopped dreaming about him. I'm not sure I ever really – _

Amy's thoughts broke as the quick knocks caught her attention and had her hand pausing, hovering over the open pages of her leather bound journal. Setting aside the black glass handled quill, she hastily shook the dry dust over the fresh ink and gave a quick blow across. Hoping nothing smeared, she set the journal aside into its drawer and then hastened for the door.

Penny was here!

With a wide, beaming smile, every fear and previous thought vanishing from her mind in a heart beat, Amy swung open the door to reveal her best friend. "You're here! Welcome to your new abode!" It warmed her so much to see the smile break out over Penny's face, the soft laugh that followed.

"Here I am. The guys are all behind me carrying boxes. Well, Leonard and Raj are carrying boxes, Sheldon's directing them." Firmly grasping a large suitcase in each hand, Penny maneuvered her way into the apartment. Down the hallway they could both hear sounds of the three approaching; Amy left the door ajar as she moved to help Penny with one of the large cases.

"No Howard?" Not that she really cared, but normally he, too, would have tagged along.

"Nah. He and Wildebeast are at a wedding testing. Don't tell Raj," the latter quickly whispered moments before the three appeared.

Leonard looked predictably harried as he was somehow juggling two boxes, one on top of the other, while listening to where Sheldon verbally guided his movements. From the way Leonard was grumbling Amy suspected he'd bumped into a few walls and corners along the way. Raj appeared his usual self, smiling at both ladies as he came in carrying a medium sized box.

"Where should I put these?" Leonard croaked out a little, tried to glance around the boxes (forget over them) at Amy.

She took quick sympathy to his plight and managed to grab the top box without dislodging Leonard. "Penny's bedroom is past the archway and to the left."

"Left?" Penny paused under the archway, her brows knitting. "Amy, that's your room..."

"No, not anymore. The bedroom on the left has the larger of the two closets. As you have at least thrice the wardrobe I do it makes more sense for you to have the larger closet space." And it did make perfect sense to Amy. Not to mention, the second bedroom wasn't really that much smaller and Penny would be the furthest from the street and its sounds at night. As she rarely slept more than a couple hours a night, if at all, nocturnal noise didn't bother her.

"Oh, Amy, you really didn't have to do that!"

Oh yes, she did. It was more than practical because it was very much worth the surprised, bright look that captured Penny's features. That alone would have been worth a lot more. A smile was already tugging across Amy's lips before she realized it as she continued on with the box.

"Oh, no, it's fine! I really don't mind. In fact, the second bedroom is closer to the fire escape, so I'll actually be safer in case of a fire," she said rather cheerily. Surely by offering Penny a valid reason why she, Amy, didn't mind the second bedroom would clear any wrong notions in her bestie's mind. It must have worked since Penny paused for a moment and blinked over at her, then slowly smiled.

Once having delivered Penny's boxes, the boys didn't stay longer than a few minutes. They were off for a game of kite fighting – at least far more reputable than the comic books they obsessed about – and Sheldon's patience to linger didn't exist that day. Then again, when did her quasi boyfriend ever have patience unless it suited him?

Between her and Penny it didn't take long for them to unpack Penny's belongings. Most of her furniture was already in storage, except for a few odd and end pieces they'd agreed to use in the apartment, and between the two of them they had her clothing unpacked and organized – maybe for the first time since Sheldon cleaned her apartment – under an hour. After that it was down to finding the right place for the knick knacks and photos, the small tokens that drew about memories, and, of course, her collection of bears that had taken up two large boxes.

"I had no idea you had seventy-three stuffed bears." Amy's dark head straightened as she finished counting the last bear set up in an artful array around the bedroom window and along the smooth wood shelves on each side. A few graced the top of her dresser, a couple hid in the closet, one sat on her nightstand, given to her by her dad, and a few more littered her bed. Only a few of them could be considered large, the rest varying in sizes that ran down to some mini bears barely bigger than Amy's hand – one was even smaller and was tucked into the top corner of Penny's mirror.

"Yeah. My oldest is the same age as me. My dad brought it to me in the hospital."

Amy's heart quickened at the way Penny's features softened, warmed. While she knew the relationship between Penny and her father could be conflicting at times, there was such a well of love there. Brushing aside the pang of jealously – she knew her mother loved her, really she did – Amy smiled, glanced down at her wrist watch.

"Hungry for lunch? I've got a whole slew of reheatable options in the fridge. As my work can be time consuming I like to make a week of meals in advance. They're kept labeled in the fridge and freezer. There are instructions for each one in the binder above the stove."

Penny's brows slowly arched as she set aside one of the stuffed bears. "I'd offer to help cook -"

"That won't be necessary! I spent most of yesterday making enough for the both of us. While you are the essence of beauty, Penny, that sadly does not translate well into cooking skill." At Penny's glance, Amy continued. "Sheldon may have mentioned a couple of Leonard's … comments concerning your cooking."


End file.
